The present invention relates to an electric motor having a multipole rotor and a multipole stator. Electric motors are well known. DE 198 46 498 A1 discloses an electric motor, in particular a brushless d.c. motor, which has a multipole rotor and a multipole stator. In the case of this electric motor, the stator poles are connected to one another on a side facing the rotor by means of an insulating material. The stator poles are arranged at a distance from one another on their side facing away from the rotor. The insulating material serves the purpose of significantly reducing the magnetic flux between the stator poles. The insulating material may be designed in this case as a molding. Electric motors are often used in a liquid medium and/or wet environment. Herein, liquid medium penetrates the electric motor, resulting in damage and adverse effects upon operation. A need therefore exists for an electric motor which can operate in a liquid medium without denigration of performance.